


secrets

by prembby



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, asahi family issues, asahi kinda sad background but he happy now, i love jaesahi pls :(, jaehyuk x asahi, jaesahi, stan treasure, support treasure comeback on friday!!! i love you soty, where are all the jaesahi fics??, yg treasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prembby/pseuds/prembby
Summary: Telling secrets in the dark.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	secrets

The night is hot and humid. Asahi is laying in his bed. Watching the broken streetlight outside of his window, watching as it turns off and on, off and on. 

Beside him sleeps Jaehyuk. The light from the street reflects on his skin, making Jaehyuk shimmer together with the city’s skyline. 

It is a still night. Not a single breath of wind comes through the open window. Only the sound of Seoul’s traffic in the distans. It hums quietly in the background, slowly rocking Asahi to sleep. 

He turns to Jaehyuk. Observes his calm face. Jaehyuk’s long eyelashes and round cheeks make him look like a sleeping child. 

Asahi strokes Jaehyuk’s arm lightly with his fingertips. Breathes in the tepid air, takes in every scent through his nostrils. He wants to capture every second. Save this moment forever. He closes his eyes and listens to the sounds outside the window. Listens to Jaehyuk’s slow breathing. 

Asahi can feel something inside him. A warm feeling slowly growing. Reaching every part of his body. It’s something he hasn’t felt for a long time. something he hasn’t felt for a long time. Or maybe he has but didn’t dare to actually embrace it. Instead he shut it out. Shut the feelings out like he always did. 

He thinks back to when he was little. The nights were always quiet. Not a sound could be heard in the apartment. Not even the sound of traffic. Only the stiff sound of clock ticking in the living room. But during the day, Asahi’s parents fought a lot. Shattering glass and loud screaming were sounds Asahi got used to. 

In the night’s darkest hours, when the apartment was hushed to silence. Asahi would climb into his parent’s bed and lay in between them. It was hot, cramped and a bit difficult to breathe. Nevertheless, Asahi would still press his body hard against his parents. He liked the warmth he felt from their body. He was desperate for it, because it was the only warmth he would ever feel from them. 

He never wants to forget those moments. It was the calm before the storm. The beautiful ship before it sank. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jaehyuk’s raspy voice woke up Asahi from his thoughts. Jaehyuk laid his face in front of Asahi’s and looked into his deep eyes. 

Asahi was silent for a moment. Almost as if he thought his words would disturb the peace he felt. But at last he whispered, “Do you wanna hear a secret?.. I have never felt this safe before.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sign that you should also write a jaesahi fic!!! we need more !!!  
> i kinda published this quickly bc i just wanted to post it, pls dm me if u find any typos or wrong grammar!!!! juseyo
> 
> thank you for reading my fic !! <3
> 
> english is not my first language just so y'all know lol  
> if you have any feedback please give me it!! i'll gladly listen bc i wanna write better in the future
> 
> find me on twt  
> @asahibabie  
> @prembby 
> 
> support treasure comeback on friday!!!!! i love you soty


End file.
